


Darkness

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 迦周影院play





	Darkness

“迦尔纳——！！！”  
“阿周那——！！！”

一号选手率先出击，手中的武器如同弓箭像对方发射！二号选手毫不畏惧，正面应对，使出了大鹏展翅闪避身法，喔漂亮，他成功地躲开了一号选手攻势，转守为攻，左右开弓攻击一号选手的头部——被躲开了！一号选手究竟是何方神圣，居然能够使出幻影移形的身法，行云流水的一个扫堂腿，二号选手——倒地了！这可是一个扭转局势取得胜利的大好时机——三，二，一——

“阿周那，你输了。”迦尔纳将血脉至亲、纠缠了半生的死敌按倒在一片狼藉中，神色晦暗不明，“你所追求的完美……难道还没有看出来它的致命缺陷吗？那就是——”

迦尔纳的话头被堵上脸的枕头截断了，阿周那按着枕头将它压得更死一点，气喘吁吁地支着床把迦尔纳掀翻，掀起褶皱的床单把他裹进去，趁着还没反应过来又推着他滚了几圈：“完成啦，迦尔纳夹心大阪寿司。”

阿周那忍着腰酸背疼收拾一地散落的枕头和衣服，迦尔纳糊里糊涂地把自己从床单里择出来，头发乱得像鸡窝。

阿周那瞥了他一眼，说：“麻烦您有一点哥哥的样子。”

“我觉得我挺称职，最起码你不再需要闹钟。”迦尔纳说着，走到阳台上打开窗子。

 

“干什么？”几英寸见方的电子屏幕摆在鼻子底下，过近的距离使迦尔纳看不清字。“我要看电影，下午陪我去。”

 

不远处阿周那正激活电影票，迦尔纳决定买一些吃的，从队伍里探出头问他：“你喝什么？”“可乐。”

浓妆艳抹的售卖员笑魇如花地给迦尔纳指点二维码卡片，阿周那拍了拍迦尔纳的肩膀说：“爆米花我不吃。”“为什么？”“我牙疼你忘了吗？”

他才忽然想起来，在喧闹的人群中——他的弟弟，他自己，才刚成年，连同他们超越兄弟的关系。

 

具体电影讲了什么迦尔纳不太感兴趣，爆米花很甜，可乐很冰，吃起来很爽——这些都是阿周那的衬托下才让他感受到的。在智齿痛的人身边吃东西，一切都变得香甜。迦尔纳忽然觉得自己不是个称职的好男朋友。这个称呼让他有点心动，像个反应迟钝的小姑娘，在荧屏的光芒下偷偷看身边的人，后知后觉地觉得开心。

这是在约会了，迦尔纳想。

阿周那犹疑地喝了口可乐，空调太冷了，叫他浑身不舒服，冰凉的碳酸饮料又使他刚缓和一点的牙齿条件反射地颤抖。再看迦尔纳，这家伙吃爆米花的声音像个仓鼠，脸跟个水獭一样动弹——唉，这就是他的哥哥……以及男朋友。喔上帝，阿周那觉得自己的耳朵变红了。

他动了动身子，躺倒在迦尔纳肩膀上，体温透过衣服，使他浑身舒展。这没什么的吧，阿周那想，反正看迦尔纳的样子也乐得其所，虽然不爱看电影，吃东西倒也很开心。

迦尔纳想了想，放下了手里的爆米花桶，抬起胳膊轻轻地环住阿周那的肩膀——怀抱里的人顺着他的动作又扭着身子更靠近了些，像一只在手心里扑腾的幼鸟，迦尔纳担心自己的心跳吵到别人了。

 

阿周那舒服地伸了个懒腰，裸露的膝盖藏进迦尔纳的长裤底下，在两人外侧的胳膊干脆也伸到迦尔纳怀里，被温暖的手掌从肩膀抚弄到手指尖叫他舒服得不得了。

“你看，”迦尔纳的鼻尖贴着他的耳朵说，“穿得太少了吧。”另一只手摸着阿周那的膝盖，饮料杯子上的水汽冰凉地划过阿周那的皮肤，他只好打着寒战躲开。于是迦尔纳便顺着他的动作，把宽松的裤子推到大腿根部，露出一整条光裸的腿。“你干什么，这可是在影院！”阿周那又惊又气地小声说。

“他们看不见。”迦尔纳说着，干脆提着阿周那的腰使他仰面骑在自己身上。阿周那气的一口气没喘上来，刚想去敲兄长的脑袋，就被拎着坐在那人大腿上，屁股被像面团一样揉。

迦尔纳顺着衣服下摆摸索进去，直接把衣服褪到胸口，顶着阿周那的下巴叫他咬住，可他怎么可能轻易服从，扭着腰拼命挣扎。坐在前排的人感觉椅背被踢到，偏头随意地瞅了一眼，这可叫阿周那吓了一跳——他现在可是咬着自己的衣服光着身子坐在兄长身上的，乳头因为惊吓与空调冷气挺立着，隐隐地映着荧屏的光。前排的人也许只看见了与平常无异的一片黑，很快地又转回头去，这让阿周那稍微松了口气。

迦尔纳一路摸上去，弟弟因为惊吓，乳头已经硬挺挺地立在胸脯，这像女孩子一样的身体反应，实在是很可爱。肋骨随着动作几乎要挣脱皮肤，迦尔纳摸过去，像是在拨弄脆弱的琴弦，不自觉放轻了力度。怎知这无意的体贴却成为了意外的快感来源，阿周那打着寒颤仰头倒在迦尔纳身上，借着光他看到了，宽松的短裤包裹下，一个鼓包正被他的大腿托着。

迦尔纳嗤笑一声，稍微一挑，宽松的裤子便在阿周那正敏感的身体上吧嗒地拍了一下，内裤里裹着的阴茎已经硬邦邦地贴在身上了。

“快……”微弱不可闻的声音，迦尔纳却听得清楚。

“好吧。”从这短短两个字里阿周那居然听出揶揄的笑意。他后知后觉地才明白迦尔纳没说出来的句子。因着动作，阴茎颤颤巍巍地挺立在影厅干燥的空气里，他突然很担心有人发现身后竖立着的陌生人的性器——可他实在不是暴露狂啊。

“别担心，我说过他们看不见。”迦尔纳说着，揉了揉阿周那肿胀的阴茎。其实他早就对阿周那挤压着自己的挺翘的屁股垂涎欲滴了，但他觉得也许可以逗弄出更甜美的呻吟，于是手指一卷，突然按压了一下会阴。“唔……！”阿周那几乎要叫出声来，只好像咬着衣服颤抖地喘气，双腿挣扎着在地上找着力点。迦尔纳见状，拉开他半退的短裤，搂着膝弯一捞，把阿周那的腿摆成大开的M形。这个姿势过于羞耻，以至于他几乎不敢再看荧屏上美丽的女演员。迦尔纳似乎明白他的想法，温暖的手来回抚摸他潮湿寒冷的皮肤，空调冷气带给他的不适渐渐消失，在模糊的快感里阿周那忽然觉得这样也没什么问题，在只有迦尔纳一个人可以看清的黑夜里，他没什么需要拘束的。

这个心结解开了，就没什么再束缚他的了。阿周那彻底地舒展开身体，小腿挤进迦尔纳的大腿与扶手的夹缝中，压着他尚且衣冠楚楚并将继续体面下去的哥哥扭屁股。

像一朵昙花，在温暖的抚摸里绽放，肆无忌惮地发散自己的香味，情欲的汗是花瓣上流淌的蜜。

 

“呼……可以了，进来吧……”阿周那撤出自己的手指，把迦尔纳的一同帮忙扩张的手指也拔出来，扭了扭腰把自己往迦尔纳的怀里藏的更深了些，影院里骤然响起此起彼伏的尖叫，荧屏上爆裂开大面积的血腥。

迦尔纳扶着自己的阴茎，用饱满的头部蹭了蹭弟弟柔软的屁股，然后便噗嗤一声没入湿润柔软的后穴。他不敢做大动作，于是只好扶着阿周那的胯骨颠弄，细微的、像是山谷另一头下起雨的水声传入两个人的耳朵里，他们不约而同地都紧张起来，一个缩紧了自己的屁股，另一个的阴囊跳动着更饱涨了些。

他揉着弟弟瘦弱柔软的胸部，手掌里渐渐感受到潮湿，顺着肌肤往下，对那两条笔直光滑的大腿爱不释手。空调将皮肤蒸腾的汗液吹干，但他们做爱怎么可能干巴巴的呢，流淌的前液、汗与泪一同滴在阿周那两条光裸的腿上，并且他不肯自我放逐地随着迦尔纳的动作起伏，大腿肌肉偶尔隆起细小的一条，偶尔又凹陷下去，冰凉潮湿地。

借着光，他看到自己的手陷在一片黑暗里，可这黑暗又不是纯粹的黑，而是混着皮肤上的潮红与被他操得红肿的肠肉的玫瑰红，这黑暗里藏着一个正乖巧地吸吮他阴茎的孩子，用汗湿的大腿贴着他的胳膊呻吟，脚趾因为快感蜷缩着抓挠粗糙的影院座椅。

阿周那着实喜欢看恐怖片，血腥的内脏与翻卷的皮肤令他兴奋，看到与自己同为人类的电影人物在恶心的怪物或者居心叵测或者干脆仅仅是剧情安排下变得血肉模糊，他感受到混着兔死狐悲与好奇心的快感。他想知道自己的死相，想知道所有认识的人的死相，这想法只在他看电影时才冒头，平常他从来都最优秀。

光着身子冲着巨大荧屏被哥哥操，他既感到紧张，又觉得新奇，而一峰高过一峰的快感使他除了忍住呻吟与喘息以外无暇多顾。飞溅在车窗上的血液与肉块使观众尖叫，他吓得湿了一片，屁股里淋漓地流出水浇在迦尔纳鼓胀的阴茎上。

层叠的快感像一团模糊的、黑乎乎的、油腻腻的软肉，裹在他浑身，叫他忍不住更往后缩，后穴因着动作将滚烫的阴茎吸得更深了些，像一条烙铁，嵌进他的肚子里翻搅，将小腹顶出一个鼓包来。黑暗里他什么也看不清楚，触感于是变得鲜明，呜咽着射在兄长的手掌里。

他们的关系一直以来对外宣称是兄弟，什么时候变成情侣的他们自己也说不清楚，也许是在某一次争吵中变质，也可能是哪一场暴雨里因雷声而惊惧地拥抱。

迦尔纳小心翼翼地擦掉阿周那瘫软的大腿上的精液与汗，为他和自己穿好衣服的时候，电影刚巧结束。在渐次亮起的灯光里，他担心自己脸上的潮红被人发现。余光瞧见颤颤巍巍地站着的弟弟的大腿后面粘稠的精液流下来，他觉得应该赶快清理。

总的来讲，阿周那心想，看电影还是蛮爽的。


End file.
